Focal correction can improve vision of a subject. For example, glasses, contact lenses, and Intraocular lenses (IOLs), such as pseudophakic IOLs, aphikic IOLs, or phakic IOLs (PIOLS), can be used to correct the vision of a subject. Typical IOLs can include monofocal, multifocal, or accommodative configurations. IOLs can include an optic element (e.g., lens) and haptic elements (e.g., arms or wings configured to aid in positioning the IOL).
Such configurations can be limited to focusing either on near or far vision without selectively modifiable adjustment therebetween. Therefore, manufacturers, users, and designers of IOLs continue to seek improved IOLs.